EconomicsFMA style
by TsuzukixHisoka
Summary: I had to explain how each economic system worked in my Economics class and I decided to liven up the assignment! Enjoy and do tell me what you think...


Pg 38 1 and 5

**Economics Assignment-FMA Style!**

**The Characters:**

Riza Hawkeye,Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes, Zolof J Kimbley, Alex Louis Armstrong, Elysia Hughes

_Four high ranking military men sit in their chairs in an empty room. A military official, Riza Hawkeye, walks into the room holding a clipboard._

Riza: Hello Gentlemen, as you know, the position of Fuhrer as has been, regretfully, opened. You four men are the top four in the running to fill his spot. So, you will be competing for the position.

Roy: This won't involve a swimsuit competition, will it?

Riza: -_Ignoring Roy- _One of the issues that worry us here is Ardamus is our market. Can you please explain how you would handle this?

Maes: Who is this "we" you speak of? And this "market" you are referring to...Do you mean the economic system we'd run the country under?

Roy: She said "us" not "we".

Maes: _-jumping up-_ LIES! IT'S ALL LIES!

Riza: Lieutenant Colonel! Please refrain from the screaming!

_Maes smiles and returns to his seat_

Riza: Anyways, Yes Lieutenant Colonel...I was referring to the economic system, but the market is a big part of this.

Maes: If you say so...

Kimbley: In order to shut Hughes up, I'll start...I personally feel as if the government's involvement in our market is ruining it. People should be willing to act like adults and stop depending on the government to protect them. Why should hardworking citizens feed the slackers? Therefore, my vote goes to the economic market of a market economy.

Armstrong: _-eyeing Kimbley- _Interesting thought... I however am a fan of Fuhrer King Bradley's work! That technique has been passed down from generation to generation of military leaders! This is why I would not change a thing.

Roy: How very traditional of you...Traditional Economy that is...

_Maes scoots his chair closer to Roy's and holds a picture out to him_

Maes: _-whispers- _Hey, Roy...Look at my daughter.

Roy: -_shoves Maes' hand away- _No!

Maes: Look!

Roy: NO!

Maes: -_leaps up- _I think the entire world should be able to look at the cuteness that is my baby girl, Elysia! When I get this position I would plaster her photo all over my products and eliminate the others. Everyone will buy my products and enjoy the taste of the products my baby girl endorses...She's two, you know. –_jumps on top of table- _Now, LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER!

Roy: -_grabs picture and looks at it for two seconds- _Yes, Maes...she is lovely. Tell her to look me up on her eighteenth birthday!

Maes: -_frantically grabs picture back and slides seat back to original place- _No! You stay away from my daughter!

Roy: _-leans back in chair with a smirk of satisfaction on face- _Is it my turn...Or shall we hear more about the command economy of Maes Hughes?

Riza: _-sighs- _Unfortunately...I have to go with you

Roy: _-turning to Maes- _Is it eve healthy to obsess over your daughter _that_ much?

_Maes sniffles and clutches picture to his chest_

Roy: I, personally, feel as if our economy would suffer from any one system. If we decided to use the traditional route then the problems we currently face cannot have the chance to be fixed. We'd be subjecting the people to the same issues, only they'd have a new person to blame. If we used a command economy then we risk a revolution because nobody cares about Maes' daughter, Plus, if we make the labeling attractive...

Maes: DON'T SAY ELYSIA IS ATTRCTIVE!

Roy: ...then we won't have nearly enough money to make our sole product desirable. Now, if we used Kimbley idea of a market economy...-turns_ to Kimbley- _WE RISK TOTAL AND UTTER CHOAS BECAUSE WE HAVE A NATION WIDE BLACK MARKET!

Kimbley: _-stands up and gets face to face with Roy- _Maybe I wanted that...

_Riza frantically scratches his name off the list_

Riza: And you all feel as if you can easily explain your reasoning with an easy to understand circular flow of economy chart?

Roy: Isn't that work?

Riza: _-glare- _No worse than paperwork, Roy...

Roy: No better either though?

Riza: Just..._Could _you Roy?

Roy: Yes...

_The remaining men, except Kimbley, nod. Kimbley glares at Riza._

Kimbley: You're going to put me back on the list, Right?

Riza: Um...I have to go turn in my notes... _–exits-_

Kimbley: Wait up...we're not quite done... _–follows-_

Roy: _-eyes empty room then turns to Armstrong and Maes- _Cake?

Maes and Armstong: Cake.


End file.
